Nicole Mikaelson
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: AU: Klaus has a dark secret he's kept for many years, and now that secret has come to Mystic falls. Watch how Nicole easily changes Klaus from vicious killer to loving father and learn why Nicole has come and what destiny may have in store for her. Set in season 3 Warning: SPANKING and cussing
1. Chapter 1: Now and Then

Nicole Mikaelson

Summary: Klaus and his family have many secrets and a dark past, but there is still one dark secret that has yet to be revealed. Klaus has a daughter. Nicole was born to a vampire mother and Klaus was the father. What happens when his dark secret comes to mystic falls right as he begins make his hybrids.

Note: Set in season 3. I hate the part where their mother tries to kill them and we'll say she enters the picture before all that. Like around the time when Klaus begins making Hybrids and Tyler is still sired to him.

Parings: Klaus / Caroline, Damon/ Elena and moments of Stefan and Elena but not as a couple and he is still emotionless.

Warning: Klaus in father mode and there will be spanking in this story. Don't like? Don't read! If you read anyway then you only have yourself to blame.

Chapter One: Then and Now.

1432. Somewhere in Italy:

Niklaus Mikaelson was visiting a local tavern meeting up again with a voluptuous blonde named Annabelle that he had been with more then once. He'd come to her several years before and slept with her. He liked her so well that he turned her. Upon returning to the tavern tonight he heard the same whispers he'd heard before about an abomination. He spotted Annabelle and went to greet her, she seemed highly on edge and he compelled her to show him to her home.

Once there Klaus went in with her and they began to again make love. She fought at first but Niklaus compelled her to stop fighting. Half way through there came an odd sound. A child crying. Klaus turned to see that on the other side of the room there was a smaller bed, and on that bed a four year old girl was sitting up and had just starting crying. Niklaus stared in shock. It had been four years since he's been with Annabelle, and she had no child back then. She had been a virgin and had never even been with a man before him! So where did the child come from? Klaus pinned Annabelle to the bed a hand to her throat he growled "Where did you get her?" he loosened his hold long enough for her to choke out "She's mine Niklaus. When you left and I was what I was, I became sick. And then my stomach grew. She came from within me. After you slept with me! Such things happen when a man and a woman are together in bed." she tried to get up but he roughly pinned her again "Vampires can not have children!" he defended

"I was not a vampire when you first slept with me." she countered

Klaus thought about that. She had been pregnant before he turned her? And that pregnancy went on after she was no longer human? He glared then "WHY did you not tell me?" he demanded.

Annabelle with fear in her eyes changed the subject "Niklaus she needs me! Can you not hear her crying!"

Klaus suddenly came to his sense and let her go sitting up and slipped his pants on.

Annabelle went over to the small little girl and picked her up rubbing her back. "Shh...its alright. Ther there...twas just a dream."

Klaus looked into the face of the small child upset from a bad dream and began enraged.

He hated Annabelle for keeping this from him. She didn't deserve to live. He would see to her later. For now he was content with watching his small child cling to her mother. "What is her name?" he asked curiously.

"She's called Nicole. Its a female version of your name." Annabelle told him.

Later that night Klaus ripped Annabelle's heart out but before doing so he vowed that he would care for their daughter, that no harm would ever come to her.

He turned from the body and stopped. There in the doorway having seen everything was Nicole. Klaus cursed himself then went over and knelt before her and did something that he would regret for years to come. He compelled her "Hello darling, right now your going to sleep and when you wake up, you will have no memory of this night. Nor will you remember that woman there. You will think you don't know her. She was simply a very bad woman who had to be destroyed. You see she committed a very serious crime against me and so she had to die, I had to kill her. But its alright because you didn't know her. She was nothing to you. You are my daughter and have always lived with me. And when you wake I will take you back home where we live with my family." he told her and she blinked then went to sleep. He followed her and watched her as she slept.

When she woke up she had no memory of her mother or ever living with her mother. Klaus took her home and told his siblings what he had told her and to pretend like she'd been there all along. They welcomed the new child with open arms. Rebekah especially adored her.

For ten years there was peace in the family. And then came the day when Nicole who was mortal got caught in the crossfire between Klaus and Michael. Michael put a knife in her and left her barely alive so that Klaus would find her dying. Klaus did find her dying and it shattered him to the core. He couldn't let her die. He wouldn't! He bit his wrist and fed her his blood, Michael was still there and appeared again forcing Klaus away from Nicole and then snapped her neck killing her. He didn't realize that his son had fed her vampire blood. In the end Michael retreated and Klaus was left with his dead daughter who rose again as a vampire and after the transition she changed. She was torn between her loyalty and love to her father and the anger at realizing her father killed her mother and forced her to forget. He often forced her obedience as a child and was rather strict but she never imagined he was capable of such an act. Due to her new view on things Klaus sent her away with body guards. Vampire body guards and one witch body guard that were loyal to him and would protect her til their last moment of existence.

He never told anyone about her and his siblings kept his secret and for centuries Nicole remained in the dark guard and in no danger, until one day many years later when her vampire guards were murdered...

Mystic Falls Present day:

Klaus was enjoying his time with his sister Rebekah. Kol was sleeping and Finn was gone along with their mother while Elijah also slept. But Klaus planned to wake them later. For now only he and Rebekah were awake.

Damon had called and arranged a meeting so he was preparing for that. When he was done he only had to wait an hour or so and then Damon arrived to discuss his out of control brother Stefan. True he was out of control because Klaus turned his humanity off but still it was a problem for all of them.

They chatted about it for almost an hour while Rebekah sat listening. However the phone rang near the end. Klaus turned to his sister "Would you get that for me darling?"

Rebekah sighed and went to get it "Yes? Who is it?"

the voice on the phone was one she hadn't heard in a long time "Rebekah? Its me. Ella." the immortal with sounded very distraught and it worried Rebekah. She turned to Klaus panic in her voice "Ella..what's happened? Is everything alright? Is Nicole with you?" she asked.

The chat between Damon and Klaus stopped because Klaus got up and took the phone from Rebekah "Ella, Darling. Breath for me. That's it love, now tell me slowly what's happened? "

Ella was in tears "Warren and Thomas are dead. I'm so sorry my Lord, I have no choice. I must bring Nicole to you."

Klaus frowned "Listen o me Ella. Everything is going to be fine. You can tell me more when you get here. Just bring her to me. I'll take care of everything." he said to calm her and then hung up turning to Rebekah who was almost in tears from her worry "Now now, no tears. She's going to be fine. She's coming here. Ready a room for her will you sister?" he spoke gently to her.

Rebekah calmed a great deal once she heard that Nicole was safe and gladly went up to make a room ready for her beloved niece.

Klaus turned to Damon now and sat down to discuss a new topic "We have a problem Damon. You've heard something here you shouldn't have heard. I'm not ready for the world to know of Nicole yet, but it seems fate isn't giving me a choice anymore. I'm going to let you in on a secret, because I may need your help later. Nicole is my daughter. For now that's all you need to know. I may introduce her to you and yours or you may come across her in town, but what I need to make clear is this, she's off limits. Whatever petty plans you and yours have in store for me and my siblings, you keep my daughter out of the cross fire. She's innocent Damon. I will not see her harmed. I trust you can understand? And to prove how very serious I am about all this, I swear to you now, I'll not come for Elena again. I will not bother you or your friends. I'll stand down."

Damon didn't expect this new turn "A full surrender? Why?" Damon asked

Klaus stood then and sighed "Not for you, or Elena. But for her. I'd rather die then allow Nicole to see me as a monster. She's a delicate girl. Her sympathy has no bounds. According to my witch friend, she's the only piece of humanity I have left. So I'd count my blessings if I were you and take what I'm offering. A full truce. No tricks. And at the first sign of betrayal, I will not fight. I will leave with her. And you and your lot best pray I don't come back. " he then poured himself a drink a tiny smirk on his face.

Damon couldn't help but wonder, what would Klaus be like with his daughter around? Would he really be the way he was saying? Almost like he was more human? Klaus was nothing but vicious and carefree, And he expect Damon to just believe one girl was gonna change all that? Then again who was he to doubt Klaus. Klaus was right. Elena has changed him in a way. Why couldn't Klaus be different when Nicole was around. Hell maybe Nicole was the answer to all their Klaus problems. Klaus would play nice while she was in town, so why not keep her in town for as long as possible.

"Deal, You keep yours in line and I'll keep mine in line. I need time to work on Stefan anyway. It'll be nice not to have to worry about you. " Damon said getting up with a smile.

Damon left after that and Klaus waited until there was a knock on his door. There stood Ella the black haired, pale, forever 17 year old witch. The first witch to ever use the power of dark magic. And at her side stood Nicole. Nicole was 5 foot 6 with golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes she was wearing jeans and a white T-Shirt along with a jacket. Around her neck was the necklace Klaus picked out long ago for Ella to do the daylight spell on. She wore the necklace and it allowed her to walk in the day. Her hair was straight and past her shoulders about the length of Caroline's hair maybe a little longer, but it use to be much much longer and curly. She was site for sore eyes. Klaus pulled her into a hug embracing her. He hadn't seen her in so long, he hadn't realized how badly he missed her.

"Nikki. Its been ages. I'm pleased to see you." he said then added "Come in both of you." he held onto Nicole's arm and escorted her and Ella in. Ella sat down and Rebekah came from upstairs and was happier then she'd been in a very long time "Sweet Nikki. Come here." she smiled pulling Nicole into a hug as well.

"Now now sister. Don't crowd her, She only just got here." Klaus scolded after a few minutes.

He went over to Ella then and knelt before her "Ella darling, you must remain calm. Your safe here. Now tell me what happened?"

Ella looked at him and told him everything "I went out like I always do to get something to eat and when I returned I found that Warren and Thomas were dead. There was blood all over and Nicole was nowhere to be found. I went crazy with worry. I found her a mile or so out of town and she told me she left through the window and had no knowledge that there had been an attack. I realized then that if she had been there she would be dead now too, I have no doubt that whoever killed Warren and Thomas were after her." Ella said wanting to cry again.

Warren and Thomas were the vampire guards that had been protecting Nicole since Klaus had sent her away with them. His most trusted friends. They were sired to him and had no doubt protected her til their last breath.

"this is most distressing. Have no fear sweet Ella, I shall find who is after Nicole and take my revenge. In the meantime I invite you to stay in my home." Klaus said the last part with a smile not too worried about who was after his daughter. He had nothing to fear. He would protect her now.

The witch Ella shook her head "I can't. There are things I must do. I can find out exactly who did this but there's rituals, magic I have to use. And I can't be here for that. I only came to deliver Nicole to you. I know she'll be safe here." Ella said getting up not wanting to be there anymore.

Klaus let her go "As you wish Ella. Do keep me updated." he said as she headed out she nodded in agreement and then was gone. He shut the door and turned to see Rebekah looking curiously at him and his daughter with her arms crossed and an unsure look on her face.

"Rebekah why don't you show Nicole to her room. I'll come see you later Nikki." Klaus said heading into another room now he had things he needed to explain to his hybrids. He got them together and told them that no longer were they to make any moves against Damon and the others. No, now the top priority was to watch over Nicole if and when she left the house.

Nikki unpacked her things and put them away as she listened to her aunt Rebekah speak of how much she had missed her and that they'd have so much fun together shopping and that she'd love it here in Mystic Falls.

Klaus came by the room and Rebekah left them to talk. Nicole sat on the bed while Klaus stood with his arms behind his back. "We need to talk, there are things I never got to tell you. Like the fact that I'm not just a vampire. I am from both bloodlines. A werewolf and a vampire. For a long time I had a curse on me so that the Werewolf in me would remain dormant but now that curse has been lifted and I am a hybrid. Also I have turned others and made other hybrids. They are sired to me. Meaning they want to please me and they do as I tell them. They've been told to watch over you and so they shall. Now then, you know me and so you know I'll not allow you to run wild here. There will be rules and you will follow them to the letter or face the consequences. The rules are simple, 1. You do not interfere in my plans. 2. There are certain people you will stay away from, I'll give you a list later. 3. If I chose to place you in school you will go and you will do what your suppose to do there, that includes homework or whatever else needs to be done school wise. 4. You will not feed recklessly, as of yet it has never been a problem with you but just in case, I'm telling you now that you'll keep your hunger in control. 5. and most important, you will show me the proper respect at all times. You will not cross the line into disrespect and you will mind your manners and this rule not only applies to me but also to my hybrids. You'll not give them any trouble. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" Klaus asked now done explaining everything.

Nicole got the point well enough "Its clear."

"Good, I want you to have a pleasant time here during your visit, but don't think for a moment that I won't give you a sound thrashing if you so much as attempt to break one of the rules I mentioned." Klaus threatened sternly.

Nikki played along because she wasn't in the mood to push it. It had been so long since she's had to live under his rules, but even now she still submitted to him.

Nicole laid down after he left the room and tried to sleep. She's been traveling all day and was worn out.

Klaus got a phone call later that night from Ella. She told him that Nikki had apparently been seeing a werewolf and that it was that werewolf that had killed Warren and Thomas and that she was pretty sure that he was trying to track her as well but that her magic should keep her safe enough. Klaus thanked her and wished her to be safe then hung up wondering deep down if Nicole had known about this all along. Did she know wolf love had done this? Had she arranged it? There were obviously things he didn't know that he would have to find out later. But for now he would play dumb.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Rule

Nicole Mikaelson

Last time: Klaus's daughter Nicole showed up and it was revealed that she may or may not be in love with the werewolf that killed her body guards.

Note: This one is shorter.

Warning: SPANKING in this chapter.

Chapter two: Broken rule

Nicole Mikaelson was a smart girl. But sometimes she didn't always think things through.

An example would be now. She had been in Mystic falls for a week and the 'treaty' between the Mikaelsons and the Salvatore's remained in tact. And on her first day of school she was already breaking one of her father's rules. She became friends with Bonnie and Elena and was chatting with Matt and Stefan too by the end of the day. They all knew who she was and thought it was wise to get her on their side so they were all nice to her and were all willing to be her friend. After all Klaus was right, she was innocent and shouldn't suffer for his mistakes. Nicole didn't realize that they had a hidden agenda nor did she care. What mattered was that they were being nice.

By the end of the week she felt like they were really her friends and it took about that long for Klaus to realize that she was hanging out with them at school. He called her into his office when she got home.

Nikki went in and stopped when she saw the look on his face. "What did I do?" she asked because in his and was a ruler and he was twirling it around in his fingers. Back in the day he had been known to swat her behind with such implements. Klaus was frowned obviously not pleased "Would you be a dear and remind me of the people on the list in which you were to stay away from?"

She sat down in the chair across from him and said with a sigh "Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, and Bonnie Bennet also that any friend of theirs was also off limits." She said.

Klaus nodded slightly "Correct, so then why is it that only a week there and you are already friends with the whole bloody lot?" he asked annoyed.

Nicole blushed embarrassed at being caught "They're nice to me."

Klaus raised a brow "I truly hope you have a better explanation then just that."

Nikki frowned "That may not matter to you but it matters to me. Sides I see nothing wrong with them."

"Pity, I thought I'd made myself clear about following the rules. " Klaus said disappointed "Clearly I was wrong."

"No, you were clear its just..." she paused and he glanced at her

"So what then? You chose to just ignore what I told you?" he asked

"Maybe I did, and I"m really sorry but they seem nice. " Nikki said as if that made it all okay.

Klaus wasn't pleased at all.

"This sort of disobedience will NOT be tolerated. I think you need a reminder of what happens when you go against me. " Klaus said meeting her eyes with his own.

Nikki cringed "No, please. Give me one more chance, I promise I won't do it again."

Klaus sighed "No, You won't be doing it again. Stand up."

She hated being spanked. Always had always would which is probably why Klaus never stopped using it as a punishment.

She looked pleadingly at him and he began to lost his patience "Don't make me have to come and get you."

She knew not to push him any further and so she stood up "Now place your hands on the desk there and bend over." he instructed next and her heart almost leaped for joy because now she knew she was only going to get a few swats and not a full spanking.

She did as she was told with no further protest.

Klaus snapped the ruler across her behind 6 times in fast succession he even placed his hand on her back to keep her down half way through it.

Once it was done she could almost feel him laughing at her. He let her go and chuckled a little "Honestly, all that fuss over a mild punishment. In the future, anything done to avoid punishment will only get you a worse punishment. I see now the problem with the rule I made regarding the others. So I am retracting that rule now. You may speak with them at school because more the likely you'll see them there and be unable to avoid them, however you had better never go anywhere with them or trust them. Suffer no delusions child, they aren't your friends and only wish to use you against me. " he told her in warning then let her go to her room.

Nikki knew he was right but also she knew that maybe someday they could really be her friends. And even if they weren't, she might be willing to help them depending on what it is they wanted her for.

She texted a phone number that remained unlisted in her phone to her boyfriend Jake unaware that Klaus checked her phone and had print outs of all the texts between her and Jake. If there was one thing Klaus was good at, it was getting things done. He had already told Rebekah of Jake and that he was a bad influence on Nicole. Jake sent a text to Nicole telling her that he was on the run and that a vampire was after him but that he had no idea who she was just that she was far more skilled then any vampire he'd ever faced and that he worried about not seeing her again. She sent one back asking for his location and got no reply.

Klaus wanted to free his daughter from the wolf she loved, but he didn't know if killing the wolf was the best idea. She might hate him after that. She hated him enough for what he'd done to her mother. He didn't need to add to it by killing her first real love.

Perhaps he needed to chat with this teen wolf and find out what exactly his intentions were. He could play nice with the boy just as he could play dumb with his daughter and pretend like he had no knowledge of Jake or what they were discussing.

There would come a time when he would reveal that he knew all, but now was not the time.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: A Heart to heart

Nicole Mikaelson

Last time: Nicole became friends with Elena and the gang and Klaus wasn't pleased by it.

Note : there may be mention of the main characters but this story is going to be more about my OC Nicole and her father Klaus, Jake and Ella are a all part of it too but just so you know there probably won't be too many scenes with Elena and the others. Also with the show I have seen until the last episode of the fourth season. The whole idea of Silas sucks so I probably will pretend like that doesn't happen. And from what I hear of the fifth season I'm not sure I want to watch it. But anyways back to the story.

Three weeks after chapter two:

Chapter Three: A Heart to heart.

As Nicole slept upstairs Klaus was in the den with Rebekah and Jake. Rebekah had brought him and Klaus was considering turning him into a hybrid. At least then he could make the boy do as he wished and not have to worry about him maybe being up to something.

"So tell me again why you killed the only protection my daughter has?" Klaus asked gazing at the young wolf.

"Some protection, they tried to kill her." Jake glared he had given up on struggling against the chains that held him.

Klaus smirked a little "Liar liar pants on fire, lets try the truth now shall we?" he teased.

Nicole was by the door now having heard them and was angry "It is the truth Klaus! And he didn't kill them. I did when they attacked me. The moment Ella left the manor it was like they were under a spell and there mission was to kill me. I had to kill them. When Ella found me I lied to her because I'm not certain she can be trusted, I'm sorry I lied to you, but Jake didn't kill the guards."

Klaus took that in and was displeased "I see, so your really going to stand there and lie to my face to protect him? I assure you I have no intention of killing him, but if it'll help get to the truth." he turned to Jake now

"NO wait! Okay fine. I lied. Jake killed them but he did it because I told them I didn't trust them. I left so that he could kill them. I wanted him to kill Ella too but she wasn't there. I'm sorry." she said after explaining but knew it wouldn't be good enough. She had crossed a line and she knew it the second that she arranged the massacre of the guards and Ella.

"Fine, now lets see what happens when his loyalty is to me and not you." Klaus said biting his wrist and forcing it into Jake's mouth.

Nikki realized too late that he was turning Jake into a hybrid "NO!"

Klaus then snapped his neck to complete the deed and smiled "There now, one new Hybrid coming up."

"How could you do that! You know how I felt about him." Nicole was close to tears.

"Yes, and its those sudden feelings that worry me. You'll never convince me that Ella at some point in the last 300 years has suddenly decided you aren't worth protecting. She would cast no such spell on the guards, if there was a spell done it was against her knowledge, and I intend to find out how far this boy was involved in tricking you. Don't you understand? He put these doubts in your head, did you ever stop to think that maybe he was manipulating you into doing exactly what you did. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he wanted them dead so that he and those like him could destroy you?" Klaus lectured.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe everything isn't about you! Maybe he actually cared about me and was worried because I had a bunch of vampires protecting me or that he was worried because the only reason they were protecting me is because you told them to. They didn't care about me. They were just doing what they were told." Nikki argued

"Why does that matter? They cared enough to protect you. That's good enough for me." Rebekah added in now.

Nicole glared at her Aunt "Why are you here? Your not involved in this discussion!"

Klaus lost his temper then "Rebekah go elsewhere for an hour or so. "

Rebekah frowned but sighed and left not wanting to be around for whatever Klaus had in mind.

Klaus sat behind his desk for a moment thinking ignoring his daughter as she began to rant about how this was unfair and that he couldn't just think she was gonna be happy and fine with what he just did to her boyfriend.

Klaus looked up at her when she stopped "Are you finished?"

She nodded and he raised his chin to her "Excellent, that part of the discussion is over. Now comes the nasty part."

"Nasty part?" she asked

"Did you think you would get off Scot free after admitting what you'd done?" he asked gazing at her curiously and she shook her head no "Not really, but I also didn't think you'd have a punishment that fit the crime."

"You were wrong. Come here." he instructed

Nicole didn't keep him waiting too long, she went over to him and didn't get any further warning, Klaus had her pants down and had yanked her over his lap before she could even think.

Klaus began his lecture then "The last punishment was only a warning, this however is the real thing. I pains me that I must make my point so harshly, but it must be done. You will not feel free to rebel against me." he told her and then the swats reigned down lighting her butt on fire quickly and it didn't stop there, it went on and on and she soon began to cry due to the fierce sting that only seemed to be getting worse. Klaus smelled her tears but showed no mercy. He wanted to make it very clear that this was one line she was never to cross again.

Once it was over he held her close cuddling her and shushing her tears but he didn't regret what he'd done. He never did. This was the whole point of punishment, to make it so unpleasant that his daughter would toe the line for a long while to come.

She went to her room that night and lay there for a while, she heard downstairs the sound of Jake transitioning and knew that he'd most likely be lost to her, after all being sired was serious and meant something and despite the fact that Klaus had turned her, she hadn't been sired to him.

She sighed and fell asleep that night thinking of Jake and what he would be like now.

Klaus found that unlike the others Jake wasn't sired "Well there goes that plan. Kill him." he ordered one of the other hybrids who quickly ripped out Jake's heart. Then turned to Rebekah "Hide the body, and if Nicole asks, just make something up. Say I forbid him to return to her or something, " he looked to his hybrids now "The same goes for all of you. I don't want Nicole to know that he's dead."

Rebekah nodded then asked "One thing first Nik, why did you decide to kill him?"

"If he can't listen and obey then he's no use to me. " Klaus said simply and poured himself a drink.

Rebekah smirked in understanding then went to hide the body and the next morning they told Nicole that Jake left town and that Klaus ordered him to stay gone.

Nicole was upset, but also she was sorta glad she didn't have to see him as a hybrid.

She went to school that morning thinking that maybe her father was right. Jake had put doubts in her head and every time they were out somewhere it was almost like he was trying too hard to get her to like him and fall for him. It would upset her to know that he did all this just to get to her father, but she could understand as well, for a immortal who was nearly impossible to destroy he had one very deadly weakness, Nicole.

She kept Elena and the others updated on what went on, but she didn't see it as spying or reporting or anything. To her it was just something to talk about during lunch, to them however it was their way of making sure Klaus was sticking to his side of the deal. Nicole was an open book practically and Stefan for one was grateful for that.

Elena didn't think it was so good at times though, like when she told them of how Klaus killed her mother and that he'd forced her to forget, or how she had nightmares when she was younger and that Klaus had always come to her and had shown her nothing but love and compassion. It was a side of Klaus that never wanted to know about. Because anything that could love, could be saved. They wanted Klaus dead because of all he'd put them through, but Nicole had already watched her mother get murdered. Elena that day he decided that Nicole wouldn't lose her father the same way. No matter what he'd done in the past, Nicole was close to him and needed him.

Nicole got a school progress report and found that she was mostly doing well in school. And why not, she was a smart girl. Always had been. But for such a smart girl, sometimes she was good at being stupid.

She showed her father her grades and though he congratulated her he made it clear that school was just something to pass the time. He didn't care if she got good grades as long as she was happy and following the rules, he too would be happy.

She went up to her room to do her homework and wrote in her diary, she sat by her window as she wrote enjoying the view outside. The yard was so spacious that she almost longed to be a child again so that she could run around in it and play. But those days were over.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4: Nicole meets Caroline

Nicole Mikaelson

Summary: Klaus decides its time for to Nicole to meet the only other vampire who has a hold on his heart.

Note: In this Caroline and Klaus aren't together but I may put them together later cause I do love the pairing

Chapter Four: Nicole meets Caroline.

Nicole was sitting on the coach doodling in her notebook as her father spoke on the phone to a vampire she hadn't met yet. She ignored the talk so she wasn't actually paying attention to what he was only. She only tuned in long enough to hear him ask the other vampire to come over.

That and about an hour later she heard the door open and close and then a teen girl with light blonde hair cane that obviously was a girl of fashion came in "Okay Klaus, I'm here. Now what did you want?" she asked then stopped when she saw Nicole "Who's this?" she asked curiously cause she had never seen her before.

"This is the reason I asked you to come over, Caroline, I've told you before that I fancy you and there are things I've done, I've shown mercy, sympathy, and many other things and I only did it for your sake. I cherish you and wish to make you happy. I invited you here because unlike the rest of them I truly trust you. Damon and Stefan and the others know who she is, but you have been out of town for a month with Tyler so you didn't get to meet my daughter." Klaus started.

Caroline looked shocked "Your daughter? Who's her mother?" Caroline asked confused "How's this even possible?"

Klaus smirked "I assure my dear, this isn't a new thing. My child was born long ago to a mother that's long since dead. I turned Nikki when she was 15 yeas old and I've kept her a secret for a very long time. But now I find that perhaps a select trusted few should know of her. I may not trust Damon and the rest of your little friends to not betray me, but I do trust him enough to know that he won't harm an innocent. Nikki." Klaus turned to his daughter now who he sometimes called Nikki. "This is Caroline, the only other person on the earth besides for you of course that I dearly love. True what I feel for her is different then what I feel for you. What I feel for you is paternal. What I feel for Caroline, well lets just say I wish to be with her. "

Nicole was watching Caroline as her father talked and she frowned. She was almost jealous but then again, she always knew her father would replace her. "Charmed." Nikki said to Caroline in a dull tone.

Caroline smiled at her "Same. Um..so if you don't mind me asking what happened to your mom?"

Nikki looked up "I do mind actually."

Klaus sighed "Nicole, watch it." he then looked to Caroline "Forgive my daughter, her mother is a touchy subject. If you truly wish to know her mother is dead because I killed her. She kept Nicole a secret from me for 4 years. Not one of my best moments but what's done is done. Nikki doesn't talk of her mother and not just because I killed her, but also because she remains angry with me, you see after I killed her mother I made her forget about her mother. Once she was a vampire she got that memory back and was furious with me. Understandable."

Caroline crossed her arms a little shocked "And you think that all just makes it okay? Seriously? She gives birth to your daughter who is either an abomination or a miracle or hell maybe both, and then you kill her?"

Klaus with his hands behind his back sighed again "I've made many mistakes and I very rarely feel remorse. But the one time I did feel remorse was after I killed Nikki's mother. I'm ashamed that I allowed my rage to rule me that night. There's honestly nothing I can ever say or do that would make it alright."

Caroline softened as she realized what she was seeing on Klaus's face "Oh my god, You loved her." she said sadly.

Klaus hardened his features "She was beautiful, kind, smart, funny and everything you could ever want in life. But most of all, I remember how I was happy with her. Before I met her almost nothing made me smile, And after I met her, I knew what true happiness was. And I learned what it was like to love someone with everything you are. I turned her and then left for four years, when I returned I still felt the same about her. I didn't think anything could change that, until a small child sat up in her bed and cried. She told me everything and then there was no end to my rage. You must understand, I regret what I did, BUT you must also see that I felt betrayed. The only girl I ever loved and she loved me so much that she couldn't even send word to me when she found that she was with child? I'm not making excuses, but there's more to this then just that I killed her. There was a reason I killed her. "

Caroline wasn't sure how she felt. She felt mixed feelings over it. She could understand Klaus's anger. But she felt terrible for Nicole and for Klaus too. No wonder he was so hard and cold. He'd killed the first girl he ever loved. And he had to live with that forever.

"Klaus thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all this, there's something I need to say. I'm sorry. That you lost her." Caroline said and that was Caroline all over the place.

Klaus teared up and Caroline touched his face sympathetically and while they were having their moment Nicole was furious. First her father introduces her to Caroline and then almost right off he starts opening his heart and telling her things that he'd never even told Nikki. That made her angry.

Nicole moved fast tackling Caroline to the ground, Klaus was just as fast though and lifted Nicole off of Caroline "Forgive her darling, she's just having issues at the moment. " Klaus said to Caroline then keeping his hold on Nikki he took her up the stairs and deposited her on her bed "WHAT the bloody hell was that!" he growled annoyed.

Nikki teared up "I don't get you! And you don't know what love is at all! If you had truly loved her you wouldn't have been able to kill her and you sure as well wouldn't be able to live without her or sit there telling the story to your newest conquest! You've known me much longer then her and you've never even told me those things! Why is she so special?"

Klaus suddenly understood why she was upset and cursed himself he sighed sitting by her "Love, listen to me. Please. I meant everything I said about your mother. But it took me a very long time to be able to finally talk about her. I made you forget her and that's why I never told you about her. You never really asked about your mother til the day you turned and remembered her. Then you wouldn't stop asking questions. But darling, I wasn't ready to answer those questions yet, I was still so full of anger, but this time I was angry at myself for what I had done to her. I hated myself. I can't take back what I've done. I can't give back what I stole from you. And I am sorry for that. You deserved to have a mother and father. Which is why I introduced you to Caroline. Because if I ever do get with her she would be like a mother, not entirely. But if you opened yourself to her you'd see that's she's an amazing girl. You'd like her." he leaned over and whispered in her ear then "She reminds me of your mother. As do you. " he kissed her forehead and then smiled at her "Now then, why don't you come down and apologize before Caroline leaves?" he suggested then headed out.

Nikki stayed for a moment then sighed and went down as Caroline was heading tot he door "Wait, please. I'm sorry I attacked you. It wasn't personal. "

Caroline smiled at her "Its okay, no big deal. I lost my temper sometimes too." she said like it was a big secret and then left.

"Am I in trouble?" Nikki asked now that Caroline was gone.

Klaus smirked and turned back to her "Just this once, I'll give you a free pass. So no, you won't be punished for this."

This surprised her "Why?"

"Because this time is different. I hurt your feelings and I should have thought more about how it would make you feel before talking about your mother. If however you attack someone again like that out of anger then you'll find yourself in trouble. Now why don't you go get Aunt Rebekah to take you shopping?" Klaus suggested.

Nikki scoffed "I don't wanna go shopping. I have enough clothes from the last time she took me shopping the first week I was here. I'll be find daddy. You don't have to worry." she hugged him and then headed up to her room.


End file.
